


The Phake Phan Reveal (That Goes Horribly Wrong)

by Destiel_is_OTP



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan REVEAL, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_OTP
Summary: Dan has an idea for a video while playing Halo. What if the two of them made a prank video saying that Phan is real? And then said that it was fake later. But, as probably suspected, it goes HORRIFICALLY wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. But I would say I'm mediocre at writing. This story idea came to me as I was scrolling through Tumblr, as all good ideas obviously do, and I decided to get to work right away. I wouldn't say it was my best work, but I still think it was a good prompt.

“Dan,” Phil said laughingly as he poked his flatmate with his sock. “Get off the floor. I NEED MY SHREDDIES.” Dan remained a lump. “I’m having an existential crisis. I need my space.” Phil sighed. “You were up until like six in the morning pacing around and talking to yourself. We need to make videos, you know.” Dan didn’t move. Phil stepped over him. 

Dan came into the kitchen later.

“Great. You’re up.” Phil said. “Of course I’m up. I mean, awake. I wasn’t asleep while on the carpet of the void.” Dan made a face. “Did you eat my cereal again?” 

Phil smiled awkwardly. “Um… No?” 

“Phil Lester! You have a problem.” 

“So do you! You make a video like once a month. And you still currently have more subscribers than me. How?!” 

Dan grinned. “I’m just awesome.” Then he tripped over an invisible piece of lint and spilled his cereal, then proceeded to bang his head into the tiles. “Ugh.” Dan stood up. 

After about an hour (of getting distracted), Dan had cleaned up his cereal and resumed his natural habitat of the sofa crease. He embraced and then was disgusted by the creativity and idiotic things that his subscribers created. He saw a puddle of black treacle with his face on it and a llama made up of multiple copies of him making ugly faces. Then he closed tumblr and started playing Halo. 

Soon he got bored. Again. “Phil?” he said. “Will you film a youtube video with me?” His best friend lumbered into the room. 

“Sure. As long as it’s not like your collab with Tyler.” 

Dan’s mouth formed an “O”. “Ooh hoo hoo! What are you, afraid?” 

“Yes.” Phil replied bluntly. “What do you want to do?” 

Dan rubbed his hands. “You know that for some reason people ship us together, right?” Phil fidgeted awkwardly. “Um… Yeah. Of course.” 

Well, would you be willing to make a prank video with me saying that Phan is real?” 

Phil sat down. “Wait… But they wouldn’t believe us when we said that it was fake. Also, the slight complication that it would break the entire internet?!” Dan shrugged.  
“I really really want this. PLEEEEEASE?” Phil groaned. 

“Fine. What’s the idea?”  
Dan had Phil sit in the chair that he normally sat in for gaming videos as he explained the plan. “So, we’re going to start by saying that it’s very important. Then we are going to go off about how everybody ships us and stuff and we know that and that the truth is finally going to be revealed, and then we’ll be really annoying and build up the suspense, and then we’ll be like “PHAN IS REAL” and then shut off the camera. And then the shitstorm will begin.”  
Phil tapped his foot on the floor as Dan set up the the camera. He wasn’t so sure about this… but Dan was not an inexperienced person when it came to insane fangirls. If he thought that the internet could handle it, it was probably okay. Probably.

Dan faced the camera as he made the final adjustments. And then it was time.

“Hi internet! Today Phil and I have a very important message for you. No, we’re not writing another book. You can’t expect that much. Anyway, all of you probably go on tumblr and twitter and all that, and as you know there is a lot of fanart, fanfiction, and creepy or sort of cute in a weird way stuff that was made by our devoted fans. And a lot of that stuff, as you know, is about Phil and I… as a couple. Now, as I have said in one of my other videos, as long as you don’t offend me, do whatever the hell you want. It can even be smutty. Or creepy. But as the majority of you are probably pretty confused, we just want to set some things straight. Actually, that might not be the best way to put it.” Dan paused as he supposedly waited for the viewer to process what he had said. And then we waited a few more seconds, just to be a troll.

“PHAN IS REAL!” Dan and Phil shouted in unison, and then everything went black.


End file.
